


Lo Splendore della Notte

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Short, esperimento, reader è una ragazza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Quasi tutte le sere Mayura viene a trovarti... Ogni volta il tempo insieme è un qualcosa di veramente prezioso, dove il valore sta nelle piccole cose...
Relationships: Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Lo Splendore della Notte

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, questa più che una fanfic la chiamerei esperimento… E’ la prima volta che faccio qualcosa del genere e tralaltro non mi sembra di aver visto nulla di simile in giro.  
> Nella speranza che questa roba non sia così pessima! :)

Il cielo era davvero limpido quella notte, talmente limpido che neppure le soffocanti luci cittadine potevano offuscare le stelle.  
Se ne vedevano più del solito e tu eri affacciata al tuo terrazzo godendo una meritata pace dopo una lunga giornata fitta di impegni.  
Una brezza fresca ti solleticava il naso, persino l’aria sembrava più pulita.

All’improvviso una voce ti aveva risvegliata dai tuoi pensieri…  
Lei era lì, seduta sulla ringhiera del tuo balcone.  
Ti guardava con i suoi grandi occhi enigmatici, come in attesa di un cenno da parte tua.

Spesso passava a trovarti, non era qualcosa che faceva di sovente con gli altri, lei era più un tipo di persona misteriosa, solitaria, che trascorreva la gran parte del suo tempo nascosta nelle dense tenebre.  
Ma non era così con te.   
Nonostante la maggior parte dei cittadini sarebbe stata atterrita da questo tipo di visite, questa non era la tua situazione.   
A te piaceva la sua compagnia, non c’era possibilità di annoiarsi.  
Amavi il suo senso dell’umorismo, era pungente e diretto, ma non c’era mai stata una volta in cui non ti avesse strappato anche solo un piccolo sorriso.

Quando Mayura ti prendeva fra le sue braccia per portarti a fare un giro sui tetti dei palazzi, il cuore ti batteva così forte nel petto fino a farti male, era come essere sulle montagne russe, con il vento che sussurrava nelle orecchie, il dolce profumo fresco e primaverile usato da Mayura che soffiava nel naso e le piume del suo girocollo che accarezzavano il viso, non potevi desiderare di più dalla vita.  
Ti sentivi la ragazza più fortunata del mondo.

Mayura aveva spesso l'abitudine di portarti sull'Arc de Triomphe, non sapevi perché lei amasse così tanto portarti in un luogo del genere, così insolito… Ma ti piaceva e con il tempo avevi cominciato ad adorare sempre più dettagli di lei, anche quelli più banali, anche quelli che la gente comune avrebbe giudicato come _difetti_.

Ella, ogni volta che ti teneva fra le braccia, ti trasmetteva forza e grinta, ma anche tanta dolcezza e generosità, come se fosse pronta a proteggerti da qualunque minaccia esterna e gettarsi a capofitto in un combattimento corpo a corpo se si fosse rivelato necessario.

Non sapevi chi si celasse dietro la sua identità da supercriminale, ma non ti importava…  
Non ti importava di quello che potevano pensare i tuoi cari o la gente se fossero venuti a conoscenza di queste tue passeggiate serali con Mayura,   
l'unica cosa che ti importava e che conoscevi di lei era il suo affetto, incondizionato e puro…

Poi guardavate le stelle, mano nella mano, con la tua testa posata delicatamente sulla sua spalla, mentre tutto il rumore cittadino era scomparso, lasciando solo posto al suono dei vostri cuori e dei vostri sospiri.


End file.
